Savyer Hintalota
Savyer Hinalota ''(サビャー, Sabyaa) '' Background 1st child and only child of the 5th hokage Tsunade she was taken at birth bye Orochmaru for a experiment. 10-20 year's later she was frozen in ice and kept there until she was broke free bye a ninja called Atsushi Hinalota of a village in the land of fire. (She never find's out about this in the seires) There, for some reason and the only way fro him to keep her was to donated blood into her body making it for her to be able to stay in the clan. With a blood mix's she became the controller of the southern clan. A year later the nine tailed fox attacked and she was forced away from her family after they were all killed. She was taken in by a 60 year old woman called Kiyoko who she nick name's Grand. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; "| |} Her foster parent grand was a friend of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's mother. A few month's back the Uchiha's were forced out of there old home's and live on the out skirt's of the village. Grand not know of the Uchiha's wanting to take over the village visited often with Savyer in tow. There is where she met Sasuke Uchiha and her only friend and Itachi. When she went to the house of the Uchiha's is where she would play all day and they both would get Itachi to play with them. 5 year's later the Uchiha clan was murdered by Itachi. Savyer never knew this of course but Sasuke just started to push away from the rest and that's when she realized she had no friends. Until she found Lee. Lee in one of the reason she wanted to become a ninja after they had both found a Kunai near her house during a drunk fight. Sasuke had alway's been younger than her but not bye much but being a little older made her in a higher year in the academy. Lee was one of her beloved friend's but only for a year. During the time she tried to pass she had failed being the only one to stay back she was forced to go back one year into the academy. She again was alone and never spoke to anyone. Being distance from the class and Talking to hinata once in a while but they both liked to keep to them selfs. That is the year she met Maui while on her way to the training field's. Maui being the hyper girl in the class and alway's talking to people asked one day if Savyer wanted to come and play with her and the people behind her, Naruto Shikamaru Kiba and Choji. Savyer agreed and that that gave her friends. In that year she found out about her being a controller. While in the training grounds Savyer was pushed her hand's were hurryed and she held them out. Shikamaru being right in front of her saw what was happening to late. Her hand's and the earth right now where being like magnets both being North or both being South. Savyer who freaked out pulled her hand's away Shikamaru slipping right under her and he did a few hand signs making her freeze. Personality She is mostly a outgoing girl with a temper if you get her pissed off,she alway's stands up for her friends and is a stratedest. She never look's at a person's outside before knowing the inside. Appearance She has Brown Hair and Brown eyes, Eye's only turn Blue when activating the Burūaizu-gan (Meaning Blue eyes) In part 1 she is seam as wearing something like a orange qipao dress but only the top and a skirt with a cut being able to see black short shorts. In Part 2 She is wearing a orange belly shirt with sleeves that hang on her sholder. Below she wear's a black cloth that rapps around her belly then wear's a plane orange skirt with again black short's underneath. During the 4th great war she wear's a green vest over her cloths. Abilities In part one she in mostly a failer at her subjects, because of poor Chakra lining she was not able to pass the first time, as time moved on finding out she was a controller lessened her skills on Chakra but was still albe to do jutus she practiced over time in when she was sent to the land of lighting. Kekkei Genkai Controller (Able to controller the elements) is passed down from the Hinalota;s clan's first 'founder' as witch he was able to controle all the element's with his out his chakra. Burūaizu-gan (Meaning blue eye) Is an Eye that could see bodyheat from over 3 km if reached. You get this eye if you are bitten by a unknowen type of male bug. The Burūaizu-gan can be used for a short time witch is why that it's not counted as one of the most powerful Part I That year she had passed the academy being able to do earth clone's with her controlling. She was put in group 13. Maui Izze and Kuzuco, One day when they were in the woods looking for some one's lost cat they gained a new member. His name was Inuyasha Evon and was from the village hidden in the shadows. He had contained the 11 tailed beast witch was unknown to man. (Chareters Maui Izze and Inuysha are copy righted to the creators) Around the same time Grand died of old age and Savyer cut her self from everyone else for a little while- till she was kicked out of her house. She moved in right next to Naruto whom she found using her shower before the day of the chunni exams. Kicking him out and calling him a stalker she was asleep. The next day later she found a rabbit witch she called Zane and became her new pet. Since only three per group were aloud in the exams Izze stayed out as Inuyasha or nick named the Dark Lord was the third member. Passing the first exam bye ease dropping on some Ninja's talking about the Exam the day before and passing the second exam with ease and during the palimony rounds was put up against her enemy Mariko. She won but fainted right after they said she won. She was put with Naruto to train witch she never figured out why until she saw that he had passed the exam to. She was forced to follow Naruto every where (well during training) until the Exam's. The third Exam's went on until Sasuke's match was here. Savyer never getting to fight fainted with a knock to the head by the sand Ninja. A week Later Shikamaru asked to go on a rescue mission with him because of her power. Sasuke had just ran off to go to Orocheamru. Savyer saying if he wanted to go off you should let him but went any way to try to rescue him. As she ran on the ground she made it to the ground after the sand ninja arrived and went down to heal Naruto wounds from the fight and Sasuke getting ready to fight Savyer said that if he wanted to go he could but it's just what his brother want's. With Naruto Kakashi came a few minuets later and the rescue was a failure. During that time she was sent away to the Land of Lighting for two year's to learn to be a controller. When out side the village with Maui and Kuzuco she gave Shikamaru a kiss in witch suprised him as she ran off. Part II As coming back to the village around the same time as Naruto gave her a chace to see most of her old friends. (Kiba,Hinata,Izze et.) She temper had grown since in the land of lighitng and was givin lot's of C rank missions, and able to stay in side the line of not punching. She was pushed onto a A rank mission with Shikamaru Shino and Maui to try to save the 3 tail,to find out that it was Itachi and Kisma they were able to fight them off witch failed but got the 3 tails to get away. After the battle Savyer confessed her feelings twoard Shikamaru starting there relation ship and Shino saying he had knowen for a while. About 3 week's back in the village she ran into a boy called Sora naruto's resent friends calling her a whore witch blew her non-punch stride and getting him into a wall. During the night Sora's Chakra was being releaced she fainted from the stream's of the over wild Chakra because he body was not used to the ingures. ---- Story Still in progress--------- Trivia *Favorite food was Mo-Mos (Peachs) *Hobbies are swimming reading and training. *Her Name has no meaning because it's a made up name by RennTorakWolf.deviantart.com *Boy friend is Shikamaru Nara *16 year's old *She never know's the event's of what happen when she was a baby and how old she really is (A little younger than Kakashi mabey?) *Burūaizu-gan is only aloud to be used for 5 minits at a time then a 1 minit span to get it again. *Savyer's Chakra type's are Water and Lighting. Reference RennTorakWolf.deviantart.com RennTorakWolf.webs.com Quotes To Naruto:"Live is like a bowl of cherry,with some seeds in between Naruto." To Sasuke:"You just left to kill you brother and now you regret it! Why the hell would you want to kill the entire leaf! Don't you ever think about how we feel?!" To Maui: "With our teamwork Maui, we can do anything." To Kiba :"Best friends don't let there comrade's die it battle." To Hinata: "Eh, you have a better chace with naruto than anyone else ever did." To Karin: "He's just going to betray you any ways! Why stay and die in the prossess. He does not like you and still hate's fangirls." To Tsunade: "Your not my Mother." (Before she found out.)